


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 5

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Mild S&M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 5 was "Sadism/Masochism" - Lup has a request that Barry tries to accomplish for her. (Very mild S&M.)





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 5

“It can’t hurt to try things, babe,” Lup argued.

Barry frowned. “It can, in fact. That’s specifically what you’re asking. To make it hurt.”

“Okay, so, yes. But we have safe words and worse comes to worse we regen in a few weeks…” she teased.

His eyes went wide. “That’s not even a little bit funny, Lup.”

Lup licked her lips and stepped forward, running her hands up his chest. She had a final card to play, a powerful, always-win card.

“Please?”

He sighed and shook his head. “You know, one of these days that’s not going to work.”

“Keep telling yourself that, bear,” she said, smiling. She kissed him, a light, teasing kiss that was over much too quickly.

“Yes, fine, okay,” he agreed. “But…”

She met his eyes, her eyebrows raised and ears pricked up, alert. “But?”

“But if I call it, we’re done.”

She nodded, all teasing gone from her expression. “Safe word can work both ways, babe.”

The wax was glossy dots of black and red flecked across her warm brown skin. He’d started slow and careful, dripping it from so high up it was cool before it landed. Slowly he’d grown more comfortable, moved it lower, watched it splatter over her back, her thighs, her ass. Black candle and red candle alternating until her skin was a canvas of dribbled wax art.

He’d watched her tremble in anticipation, heard her hiss when the wax was warmer or on more sensitive places. One large drip had gone down the inside of her thigh and she’d squirmed beautifully.

A cooled patch of wax on her shoulder drew his attention. Where she’d moved it had pulled up on the edge so he peeled it off the rest of the way. The wax stuck to her skin slightly and he eased it off slowly. Once it was free he could see the skin below was slightly red. He ran his finger lightly over the spot and she shivered.

“Your skin is marked,” he told her.

“How does it look?” she asked. “Do you like it?”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “How does it feel?”

“It feels really good, bear. It’s… At first it’s hot and stings a little then it’s just warm and…” She paused as he pulled a larger piece free. “Warm and tingly and then, when you pull it off it’s…” Lup hummed thoughtfully as he removed a few more pieces. “It’s tender and your touch feels really good there.”

He continued working his way down, peeling up the wax and revealing pinkened skin beneath each bit. Each time he’d trace it softly with one finger or sometimes bend to kiss the spots.

When he finished he rubbed his hands down her back, over her ass, and down her thighs, then trailed his fingers back up again. Another shiver from her encouraged him to do it again, stopping to drop kisses on her skin.

“So that wasn’t too much?” she asked him.

“No.”

“More next time?”

“Always pushing?” he asked. His tone was light but she recognized the note of worry in his voice.

She turned and looked at him. “I like trying things with you, babe.”

He nodded and agreed, “I do too, Lup.”

“So more next time?”

Barry chewed at his bottom lip for a moment as she took his hand.

“Please?” she added, standing to lean her bare chest against his.

He groaned. “That’s got to stop working sometime, you know?”

She laughed. “I hope not.”


End file.
